Transformers: Battle for Maevar
by SonChihan
Summary: Movie-verse. Set in interim between ROTF and DOTM. Though the Decepticons have left Earth for now, darkness has fallen on another planet, one whose destiny is tied to Earth. Optimus Prime and his Autobots must journey far out into space to fight a war on a distant planet, the fate of which could ultimately determine the survival or destruction of the Earth.ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Prologue

This is a fanfic I started writing before Revenge of the Fallen came out, and tweaked a bit once it and Dark of the Moon came out. Think of it as an interim story between Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon. During this time, Sam is single, having just been dumped by Mikaela. Warning: Contains original characters...a lot of them. But, don't worry; only two of them are Autobots. The rest are people, both important to the story and not. Warning 2: Contains character resurection, but who doesn't like that? Warning 3: Contains character crossovers. Some aren't that obvious, but some are really obvious. I will be updating frequently. The only things in here that belong to me are the story and the OC's. Enjoy!

Prologue

The red desert basin was choked with dust, stirred up by some great disturbance. The air was thick with the sounds of gunfire and explosions, and dirt spewed into the air as missiles and grenades rained down from every direction. Out of the thick dust, a hulking metal figure stumbled forward a few paces before dropping down to one knee clutching his side. The figure coughed, trying to wave away the dust. Blue liquid leaked uncontrollably from the wound in the figure's side, staining his green and yellow armor. A missile flew in from behind the figure and exploded a few feet away, blowing the figure off his feet. He landed with a cracking thunk, crying out as his left shoulder armor bent painfully. The figure forced himself to his feet, his armor creaking from his injuries and the dust clogging his joints. He stumbled when he first got to his feet but was able to stay up. He pressed a finger to the port on the side of his helmet and activated his com.

"Brigadier, this is going nowhere!" he yelled, flinching at the sound of another explosion at his back. "We never should have come out here, we're completely outnumbered! I think they waited for us!" The person at the other end of the com shouted something frantic, and the figure grunted in agreement. "I hope you're right, kiddo," he said anxiously. "Give the order now, I'll pull everyone out here towards you." The brigadier at the other end confirmed, and the figure ended the connection. He opened up another frequency and hollered as loudly as he could. "Fall back! Fall back! This battle is lost, fall back NOW!" At his words, a squad of soldiers in combat gear burst out of the cloud of desert dust, running full-till for the hills. The giant metal warrior counted the soldiers, and once he was satisfied that his entire squad was present, he took off after them. He calibrated the intensity on his optics so he could see through the thick dust, following the fleeing backs of the soldiers he commanded. With a poof he burst out of the red cloud, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth. Up ahead, he could see a towering, slim red and gold mecha warrior, its eyes green and glowing, and an ion blaster in its hand. Though the green and gold metal warrior was quite a few feet taller and several times bigger than the foot soldiers, the red and gold mecha warrior towered above all of them, even the metal warrior. The metal warrior raised a hand to the mecha and shouted a frantic greeting. The mecha had no expression on its red mask, but its returning wave quickly morphed into what appeared to be a panicked warning. The mecha pointed at something behind the metal warrior, but before he could turn around to see what was wrong, there was a loud whistling sound, and then a missile blasted its way through the metal warrior's chest.

From her heightened vision from the other side of her eye panels, the brigadier general saw every horrific detail of the green and yellow Autobot's death. The missile shot straight through his back and out his chest plate, obliterating his spark container completely. His face froze in an expression of surprise, his optics dimming seconds after impact. The propulsion of the missile carried the Autobot several feet forward before he collapsed in a splayed heap on the ground, his arms and legs sticking out at unnatural angles. The brigadier general let out a wail that was significantly deepened by a vocal disguise program in her helmet-mask.

"Springer, NO!" she screamed, charging forward toward the fallen Autobot, completely abandoning her post at a cluster of red desert rocks. From behind the rocks, a metallic voice called out to her,

"Brigadier, come back!" But the mecha-armored brigadier general didn't listen. She ran to the Autobot's side, skidding to a halt on her knees at his shoulder. She completely forgot about the gunfire and explosions tearing through the air around her, her eyes only on the Autobot's face. His facial plates were still blank in surprise, energon leaking from a corner of his mouth. She placed a red armored hand on his shoulder and shook him, but it was too late; his brilliant blue optics had already gone dark.

The brigadier general laid her helmeted forehead down on the Autobot's helm, sobs wracking her frame. For a moment, her sorrow totally took the forefront of her reality, blocking out anything that didn't have to do with Springer's death. But, her reprieve from the present was abruptly cut short.

"STARSCREAM!" a deep robotic voice rang out across the desert, followed by a furious roar and massive amounts of gunfire. The brigadier general looked up from Springer's body, her magnified vision scanning the field in front of her. Out of the dust cloud erupted two more giant metal warriors locked in furious hand-to-hand combat; another Autobot fighting a Decepticon. The shorter warrior's armor was an angry red, his shoulder panels doubling as wing-like protrusions that splayed out in a broad span. Two curved metal horns like those of a bull rose from his helm, making him look like some sort of metal devil. The larger warrior he fought was silver and covered in symbolic tattoos. His head was angular, and his optics were as crimson as the Autobot he fought. The two metal titans exchanged a series of metal-cracking blows, and the red warrior looked like he had the upper hand as he fired a devastating upper-cut to the silver monster's jaw. The silver Decepticon staggered backwards a few feet, but his mouth parts suddenly twisted in a wicked grin. From where she knelt, the mecha-armored brigadier general could see that the strikes the Autobot landed were indeed devastating blows, but the Decepticon seemed unaffected. Quick as lightening, he unsheathed a long, jagged sword from his forearm and lunged at the red Autobot. The Autobot tried to pull a weapon of his own from the slot on his left leg, but the Decepticon elbowed him in the chest, knocking him off balance. The brigadier general jumped to her feet, a warning cry building in her throat. But, before she could call to the Autobot, the silver Decepticon, Starscream, pushed forward… and thrust his jagged blade straight through the Autobot's chest, a triumphant growl escaping his mouthparts. The red Autobot choked out a scream, his furious expression smoothing over to horror. The brigadier general pelted towards the two robot warriors, loading her blaster and aiming it at Starscream. The Decepticon second-in-command wrenched his sword out of the Autobot's chest, releasing a violent spray of glowing blue energon and red coolant.

"NOOOOO!" the brigadier general screeched, firing a blast at Starscream. It hit the Decepticon squarely in the side of the head, pushing it sideways with a fierce crack. However, Starscream simply wrenched his head back to a normal position, cackling with maniacal laughter, and blasted straight up into the air, disappearing into the gathering desert clouds. The brigadier general fired a few more ion shots after him, but they missed by a mile. She came to a stop beside the red Autobot, who had collapsed onto his back shortly after Starscream removed his blade. She knelt beside him and cradled his horned metal head in her large armored arms, tears flowing freely down her cheeks inside her helmet. "Cliffjumper, stay with me, please!" she cried. Though her voice was disguised, the anguish in it was more than obvious. Cliffjumper shifted his flickering optics to the brigadier's helmeted face. The Autobot's faceplates cracked in a sad smile, and he shook his head weakly.

"Sorry sweetie," he said hoarsely, his throat thick with energon, "looks like I'm done here…you're gonna have to finish this war…without me." The brigadier general shook her head vigorously, and leaned her helm against his.

"Please, you can't die now!" she wept, holding him tightly. "Springer is dead…we can't lose you too!" Cliffjumper, his life rapidly dwindling, raised a hand and touched her arm. That he had the strength to do so was unreal.

"You can do it, kiddo," he rasped, his optics growing dark and energon steadily leaking from his mouth. "But you've got to get help…the Cons…are too strong." He used his last bit of strength to slip his hand under her jaw and tilt her head up to look into his optics. "Find…Optimus…Prime…he can…help…" With that, the last light of Cliffjumper's spark faded, and his optics grew dark. The Autobot sighed as he passed into the Well of AllSparks.

"CLIFFJUUUMPERRRR!" The brigadier general wailed into the sky, and slumped over the red Autobot's body. The explosions around them died down as the Decepticon troops pulled out of the area, following their second-in-command out of the desert basin towards the jagged mountains to the west. When the dust finally settled, the brigadier general finally looked around from where she knelt beside Cliffjumper's body. Her mouth dropped in horror beneath her mask. The body count was unfathomable; at least a hundred of her soldiers lay lifeless in the desert dirt, pools of blood gathering beneath and around them. Most of the bodies were in front of the hold behind the rocks, where they had tried to push the Decepticons back. The last twenty stragglers behind the rocks poked their heads out to survey the scene as well. The only ones who had made it back from the field seemed to be Springer's squad; the rest had been eliminated. The brigadier general put her head in her hands, shaking with sobs. This was getting out of hand; this was the fifth battle they had wandered into without realizing what they were up against, and this time it had cost them two Autobots.

The brigadier general jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked down to see another Autobot, a tiny yellow and blue one with a round helm and wide shoulders, standing at her elbow, his face full of worry.

"We need to get out of here," he said quietly. "We should fall back to base before a second wave comes, and come back for the bodies later." The brigadier general looked at him, and though he couldn't see her expression, he guessed it was incredulous.

"No," she said flatly. She tightened her grip around dead Cliffjumper. "We're not leaving anyone. Call for back up so we can take them back." The small Autobot sighed and shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do for them," he said quietly. "They're gone. Let it go." The brigadier general hung her head, her shoulders shaking.

"I can't…I can't…" Her disguised voice broke, and she dissolved into incoherent sobs. The Autobot growled, anger rising in his spark. He moved over in front of the mecha-armored warrior, reached up and grabbed her shoulders, and wrenched her sideways to face him. When she didn't look at him, he shook her, hard. The brigadier general raised her head just enough so her green eye panels met his blue optics. Snarling, he reached over and pressed a button on her jaw. The helmet split down the middle and opened up, retracting into a duct at the base of the armor neck. The Autobot looked up into the shining blue eyes of a very young woman. Her skin was fair and slicked with sweat, as was her short-cropped blonde hair. She had prominent cheekbones, a delicate nose and a narrow jaw; tears soaked her flushed cheeks. Her head was considerably smaller than her mecha body, indicating how much of a boost the armor gave her. She stared dejectedly down at the small Autobot, her mouth clenched in anguish. The Autobot's optics softened.

"Let them go, Myla," said the Autobot, his voice a little gentler. He moved his hands up from her shoulders to softly cup her face in his metal hands. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do, and I know they don't blame you." Myla closed her eyes and nodded, more tears escaping from beneath her eyelids.

"This has to end," she said quietly. Her undisguised voice was higher and much more feminine than the voice in her helmet. It made her seem all the younger. "We can't keep fighting like this. We need reinforcements." She looked down at the lifeless Cliffjumper, and then glanced back at the body of Springer. "Enough is enough. We need to go to Earth, and find the rest of the Autobots. We need Optimus Prime."


	2. Chapter 1: The Envoy

Whew! That took a while. Sorry for the delay; short attention span. Here you go. Warning: Contains original characters; they're the only thing I own.

Chapter 1: The Envoy

It was a Saturday night, early June, on the outskirts of east L.A. A college student sat on the crest of a hill overlooking his neighborhood. His throat was tight and his chest hurt, his eyes were red from an hour of crying. At his side sat a large yellow and black robot, an Autobot, with whom he trusted with his life. The two of them gazed out at the lights of the city, not saying anything and simply enjoying each other's company. They sat close together, the young man's elbow brushing against a panel on the Autobot's leg. The silence between them was comforting, but it was also heavy with sadness. After what seemed like an eternity, the young man finally spoke.

"I just don't get it," said Sam Witwicky, his voice hoarse. Above him, Bumblebee shifted to the side to look at him, tilting his head. Sam raised his eyes to meet his friend's, his brow furrowed in hurt and confusion. "I don't get it. What did I do wrong? We hadn't fought all year. I video chatted with her every day. I came to visit every break…Why did she have to break it off?" Bumblebee shrugged, making a sad twitter. He still couldn't quite use his vocal processors normally, even though Ratchet gave him regular checkups every couple of weeks. He gently laid a wide metal hand on Sam's back, careful not to apply too much pressure.

As soon as Sam had arrived at the LAX airport, he'd asked Bumblebee to drive him to the mechanic garage where his girlfriend, Mikaela Banes, worked. Though he greeted her with a loving hug and kiss, saying vehemently about how glad he was they would be spending the summer together, she had been reserved and uncomfortable. It was then that Mikaela told Sam that she wanted to break up, for real. He was shocked, and tried his best to convince her how much he cared about her. He loved her; he'd said it a hundred times! But, for some reason, she just couldn't deal with a long-distance relationship like theirs. Besides, she'd said a little awkwardly, the only reason they were really together was because extenuating circumstances had drawn them together. The feelings they'd felt weren't real; they were an 'afterglow' of dramatic experiences. She said she still cared about him a lot, and she wouldn't change anything about him or their time together; it was her who had changed. Sam thought about their last exchange while he sat on the hill with Bumblebee. He didn't understand why Mikaela had changed her mind so radically. Despite what she said, the feelings had been real to him.

"I should've seen this coming, huh Bee?" he said sadly, picking at a hole in his jeans. Bumblebee beeped, shaking his head. "I mean, who was I kidding, right? I'm just a scrawny nerd, and she's this hot girl with machine smarts and a great personality…I never should have thought this would last." Bumblebee ran through radio stations to try to find the right words to console his friend, and ended up cutting and pasting from several different frequencies.

"_These things…happen, baby…First love…one love…walk on…Every little thing is gonna be alright…Even when your hope is gone, move along, move along. Lean on me…I'm always here._" Sam chuckled and nudged the Autobot with his shoulder.

"It's not that easy, Bee," he said, smiling slightly, "but thanks. I know you're here, man, and I'm always thankful for that." Bumblebee's fingers curled protectively around Sam, but he was careful not to crush him. They sat in silence for a little while longer, watching what few stars they could see above the blinding sky glow from the suburbs below their hill.

Sam watched the stars for a while, running through all the names of constellations and planetary bodies he had memorized in astronomy. It was amazing how open and spectacular something as everyday as the night sky seemed when one was equipped with the knowledge necessary to properly understand it. He smiled up at the constellation of Orion, remembering how its three-star belt had led him to the Matrix of Leadership. The thoughts led to the night Mikaela asked him why he couldn't say he loved her. Maybe this was why; maybe he neglected to say it because when he did it would mark the end of their relationship…Sam shook his head and cast his eyes toward another group of stars, trying to push the memory away. He watched the W-shaped Cassiopeia, and noticed a star that seemed out of place. At the left tail of the constellation, a star that had not been there before twinkled brightly. Sam furrowed his brow for a moment, confused; the star that wasn't supposed to be there suddenly seemed to double in size. Sam's confused frown deepened when the star enlarged again. He nudged Bumblebee with his elbow.

"Hey Bee," he said apprehensively, pointing up at the star, "do you see that?" Bumblebee looked up, his head tilted quizzically. Indeed, he did spot the star, and he was instantly suspicious. He knew stars even better than Sam, and this twinkling, rapidly expanding light was no star. Stars weren't seen in the present; the shine they gave off took hundreds of years to reach the earth. This foreign light was projecting a shine that the two of them were seeing was being given off in the present, he was sure of it. "What is that?" asked Sam. He stood up and peered at the light, which was quickly growing in size and brightness. Bumblebee stood up as well, gaining height over his friend again. It was lucky he did, because at that moment, the light flashed blindingly bright and passed right over their heads. As it zoomed over them, Bumblebee swept Sam up close to his chest and leaned over to provide a shield. Sam gasped, shutting his eyes instinctively; the roaring made by of whatever the hell that thing was nearly made his ears bleed. However, the horrible event passed in less than a second. Bumblebee looked up, watching as the bright object streaked away. Its descent was not slow; it dropped nearly straight down the hill, scrapping along the ground and bouncing like a skipping stone. With an almighty crash, the flashing object came to an abrupt halt on the side of a back road. Bumblebee growled, reluctantly setting Sam down. Sam shook himself, trying to get over his sudden adrenaline rush. He stared down the hill at where the object fell, running a hand through his short curly hair.

"Jesus Christ," he gasped, glancing up at Bumblebee for a moment. "What the hell was that?" Bumblebee shook his head, metal brow plates slanted down in an aggressive scowl. Sam let out a heavy breath. "I thought we were done with stuff falling out of the sky!" He suddenly got very quiet, a frightening thought occurring to him. "You don't think…That's not a Decepticon, is it?" he asked shakily. Bumblebee looked down at him, his facial plates unreadable. Without a sound, the young Autobot transformed his right arm into a large square blaster. Sam's eyes widened, and opened his mouth to say something. But, his guardian held up a hand and shook his head, then put a finger to his mouth mask. Sam didn't need a radio snippet to understand what Bumblebee meant, so he nodded. Bumblebee pointed firmly to the ground, indicating he wanted Sam to stay where he was. Sam nodded again, showing he understood. Bumblebee gave his friend a steady look, then strode off down the hill. Sam looked over his shoulder briefly, down at the suburbs below the hill. He could already see the blinking red and blue lights of police cars, and he could hear the sirens of fire trucks. "Better hurry, Bee," he hissed, looking back at the Autobot's retreating door-winged back, "national security and all."

Bumblebee cautiously approached the crashed object, blaster-arm aimed ahead. The object was still smoking from its entry into the Earth's atmosphere, and the light surrounding it had dimmed. As he crept closer, making as little noise as he could muster with his metal feet, Bumblebee was surprised to see that the object was not a protoform in travel mode, as he had previously thought. It was, in fact, a very small spaceship, only about the size of a Chevy Suburban. It was shaped like an arrowhead, white and black in color, and fat, like a submarine. It had a small engine on each short wing, and the blue-glass cockpit window rose high above the body. The ship's nose was buried in a small crater at the foot of an old oak tree on the side of the road, sticking its aft end way up in the air and leaving its cockpit turned completely vertical. So far, Bumblebee didn't see any signs of life from the ship as he approached. He kept his blaster trained on it anyway, his audio receptors turned to their highest receiving level. He glanced back to make sure Sam had stayed on the hill like he'd told him. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Sorry, man," said Sam, shrugging and smiling sheepishly when Bumblebee saw him standing at his hip. "I got curious. It's not a Decepticon, right?" Bumblebee glared at him, twittering angrily and pointing back at the hill. Sam gave him an unimpressed look. "Relax, Bee," he said, patting his friend's hip, "if bullets start flying, I'll take cover. Now, what are we dealing with here?" He took a step towards the spaceship, but Bumblebee blocked his way with a hand.

"_No_," he radioed, giving the young man a stern look. Sam raised his hands innocently, and took a few steps back. Bumblebee growled, and turned back towards the craft. Sam watched with wide eyes as the yellow and black Autobot cautiously approached the ship.

Before Bumblebee got close enough to touch the ship, the cockpit window suddenly ejected with a loud _whoosh, _flying twenty feet in the air before landing with a giant thud in a tree just to the left of the road. Bumblebee made a surprised beeping noise and stepped back to shield Sam with his arm, his blaster trained on the ship. For a moment, all was still, even the air, and all Sam and Bumblebee could hear was their own heart/spark beat. Then, there came a pained grunt from the ship's now exposed cockpit. Bumblebee heated up his blaster, ready to fire at a moment's indication. A large shape rose up from within the ship, a shape that took a moment to take full form in the dark. Sam's eyes widened, and Bumblebee took in a deep breath.

The thing in the ship climbed laboriously out of the cockpit and climbed up onto the back end of the ship that stuck in the air. It shook itself, seemed to stiffen, and turned to look at the two of them. Both Sam and Bumblebee's faces grew slack in surprise. The thing wasn't a thing after all; it was a human. At least, it looked like a human; a young woman, to be exact. Only…she was much larger than any normal human; she had to be at least twelve feet tall, which would bring her head to Bumblebee's chest. Her proportions were totally human, just magnified five times. Her skin was fair, her body was slim and muscular; she had closely cropped light blonde hair and blue eyes, with tear-shaped pupils. Her cheekbones were high, her nose was delicate and her jaw was narrow. She wore a red half-length long sleeve shirt and matching shorts, with padded elbow, knee, and knuckle pads and purple running shoes. Around her neck was some sort of pendant, the shape of which neither Bumblebee nor Sam could make out at the moment. Her face was, at the moment, surprised, though Bumblebee could see a strange heaviness in her features, something that gave her a look of age to her youth. In all, she looked like a beautiful, yet formidable young woman, only five times the size of a normal human being.

The giant girl stared at Bumblebee and Sam, her tear-shaped pupils dilating slightly. Her mouth opened in surprise, possibly in mimic of Sam's astounded expression. Bumblebee eyed her with less suspicion and more curiosity, but he kept his blaster trained on her. A few moments passed and no one said a single thing. Then, quite unexpectedly, the alien girl grinned broadly and bounded off the ship toward the Autobot and human. She didn't lose the grin at all when Bumblebee shoved his blaster in her face, growling threateningly, stepping in front of Sam. Sam peered around Bumblebee's leg. The giant girl halted her approach, her grin lowering to an apologetic smile as she gazed down the barrel of the humming blaster.

"Forgive me," she said, in surprisingly perfect English, taking a step back. "I'm being too forward." Bumblebee's glare lightened back to a curious stare. Sam's eyes widened.

"You speak English?" he asked, his voice slightly shrill. The girl looked down at him and nodded, her smile still in place.

"It's very much like my language," she said, offering no more explanation than that. She turned her attention back to Bumblebee, and snapped in a salute. At least, it looked like a salute. Instead of her right hand, she used her left, palm facing out, placed over her forehead instead of to the side of it. She then closed her hand in a fist, brought it to her chest, and then extended her hand in an open-palm-up expression. Bumblebee made a curious noise. "It is an honor to meet you, Autobot Bumblebee," said the alien formally. "I am Brigadier General Myla, and I am here on behalf of the Collective Mavarian Military Force."

Bumblebee stared at the alien girl, his cannon slowly falling down to his side. He wasn't sure what surprised him more: the alien's perfect use of English, her knowledge of his name without him giving it to her, or her claim to a high rank of military origin. If she was a brigadier general, which could in theory be translated to a Cybertronian equivalent on their chain of command, then that meant he had been aiming his cannon at an officer that far outranked himself. He didn't hear any dishonesty in her voice…Bumblebee started, looked down at his blaster, and quickly transformed it back into his hand, making an embarrassed noise. The alien girl chuckled and waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry about it; I'm not offended at all," she said kindly. Bumblebee tilted his head; he hadn't said anything, radio or otherwise. In the Autobot's confusion, Sam felt comfortable enough to step from out behind his guardian towards the towering young woman. His movement caught her attention, and she switched her gaze down to him.

"Um, hello," said Sam, rubbing his hands in an attempt to distract himself from the lameness of his greeting. The alien girl smiled and kneeled down, offering a hand to him.

"Greetings, Samuel Witwicky," she said, friendly as all. Sam's mouth fell open, the hand he had raised to shake the girl's hand freezing mid-raise.

"How…did you know my name?" The alien continued to smile, and closed the distance between their hands. Instead of shaking his however, she hooked the tips of her fingers over his and turned his hand over, his palm up and her palm down. She held the odd position for a moment, then let go and straightened up.

"I know," she said simply, as if that explained everything. Sam shook himself, and glanced up at Bumblebee, who was just staring down at the alien, dumbfounded.

"And, what did you say you're name was?" She smiled, and dipped her head.

"Myla," she said simply, offering no more than that. Her eyes shifted between the two of them. "I apologize for my abrupt arrival; my ship wasn't prepared for such a dense atmosphere, I'm afraid." Bumblebee seemed to come to his senses at this statement, because his optics suddenly flickered and he blinked several times. He made a squeaking twitter-like noise, and then translated into radio,

"_Visitors from another world…foreign and domestic….directive?_" That last transmission was meant to be a question, which the alien brigadier perfectly understood. Her smile fell a little, her brow drawing together in a worried grimace.

"I'm actually here to ask for help," she said, her voice hitching slightly. Sam and Bumblebee glanced at each other; her sudden change in mood was unexpected. "You see, my people—" but she was suddenly cut off by a loud banging from the ship behind her. Bumblebee tensed, raising his arms in a defensive position and stepping in front of Sam again. The alien whipped around, a worried gasp on her lips. "Oops!" she said, almost seeming embarrassed, "I forgot." She turned to give an apologetic smile to the Autobot and human. "Just give me one moment, if you please."

Myla hurried over to the ship's upturned cockpit, peering inside with a look of both worry and amusement. "You okay back there?" she called, and Sam was surprised to hear an echo from within the small ship. The replying shout was snarky and annoyed, yet seemed so far away.

"I'd be better if you'd get your Mavarian ass in gear and help me out!" Bumblebee's audio receptors peaked in sensitivity when he heard the metallic edge to the voice within the ship. Myla smiled into the cockpit, and reached in to pull whomever it was inside out. She sunk into the ship all the way to her waist, her legs straining to hold her upright outside. With a great couple of heaves, she wrenched backward out of the ship, pulling a large metal arm and hand out with her. The hand was silver, and the arm was cobalt blue with a yellow stripe. Bumblebee twittered in surprise, his optics widening. Beside him, Sam was just as surprised, though he wasn't quite sure how to vocalize it. Myla gritted her teeth and pulled again, dragging the arm forward and prompting a set of large blue metal shoulders to follow, a helmeted head stuck between them. "Okay, okay!" the metal being snarled, annoyed. "I've got the rest, no need to rip my arm off!" Myla huffed and let go of the robot's hand, her fists on her hips, shaking her head.

"I told you to wear a strap, E," she said, her tone that of a scolding mother. "I told you reentry would be bumpy, but would you listen?" The robot snorted as he hauled himself out of the rest of the cockpit, and shakily climbed to his feet. Bumblebee stared at the newcomer. There was no doubt in his processor that he was looking at a Cybertronian, and an Autobot at that. He was exactly the same height as the "Mavarian", making him even shorter than Jazz had been, or even the Twins were now. His blue and yellow-striped armor looked at least two sizes too big for him, especially in the shoulders and legs, as if he had yet to grow into them. His helm was almost perfectly round, like a football helmet, and his hands and feet where quite boxy for one so small. His unscarred, unworn facial plates betrayed his youth to Bumblebee; this mech was even younger than himself, the Twins or Jolt, but he was not young enough to be considered a child.

The new Autobot grumbled angrily to himself, stretching his legs and rotating his shoulders like he had been stuck in an uncomfortable position for a long time, which, given the tiny size of the ship he had exited, was perfectly understandable.

"Wear a strap…maybe if you hadn't taken a nosedive instead of lifting the nose up during the first layer like I told you to, we wouldn't have crashed!" he snapped, glaring at the Mavarian girl. His voice was surprisingly raspy for one so young, but it wasn't deep by any means. Myla simply smiled and patted him on the back.

"Well, it's not like I can turn back time now, is it?" she asked sarcastically. The Autobot humphed and looked away, pouting like a disappointed child. Sam and Bumblebee looked at each other, brows raised. Myla sighed and reached over to put her arms around the young bot. Sam felt somehow disconcerted seeing a being that looked so human put comforting arms around an Autobot; he just felt it should have been the other way around.

'_Maybe that's just prejudice because she's the same size as him_,' he thought, grimacing. Myla took the mech's chin in between her thumb and forefinger and gently turned his head to face Bumblebee and Sam's direction. He wouldn't, however, move his optics.

"Come on, E," she said gently, "there's someone here you should meet." The Autobot's scowl lessened slightly, and he reluctantly shifted his optics in the direction she indicated. His reaction was unbearable. Sam and Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh as the Autobot's optics widened and dilated at the same instant, his mouth falling open and his entire frame stiffening at the sight of the two life forms displayed before him. Myla laughed as well, and swept a hand out to encompass the two onlookers, one arm still around the Autobot's shoulders.

"E, I'd like you to meet Bumblebee and Sam Witwicky of Earth." She grinned and patted the mech on the arm. "Sam, Bumblebee, allow me to introduce Electro of the Mavarian Autobot Alliance Team."

Electro stared up at the older Autobot, his jaw still dropped and his optics still widened. Bumblebee lifted his face plates in a friendly smile behind his mask, trying to suppress a laugh at the young one's expression. Myla nudged the Autobot with her elbow, and Electro quickly shook himself, blinking furiously as though he was trying to get sleep out of his eyes. He then snapped to an attention stance and placed a fist over his spark.

"Autobot Electro reporting for duty, sir!" he said, his raspy voice slightly shaky. Bumblebee beeped in a friendly way and held out a fist to the young mech, his optics smiling.

"_Put 'er there….brother_,' he radioed. Electro's optics darted from the fist, to Bumblebee's face, and back to the fist, before he smiled nervously and bumped his own fist against the older Autobot's. Myla chuckled slightly.

"He wouldn't shut up on the way over here," she said teasingly. "He was so excited to meet the members of the AllSpark team. Charmed, I'm sure." Electro glared at her, but a smirk lightly curved his mouth plates. Sam put his hands on his hips, looking the Autobot up and down. For some reason, he had a strong inkling that Electro transformed into a SmartCar for his alt-mode.

"So…what are you guys here for, again?" he asked, simply questioning. Now that it was obvious the two visitors were not enemies, he was curious by their presence. Indeed, he wanted to know more about this giant human-like alien. After having witnessed proof that Earth was not the only planet to be inhabited by intelligent life, the sight of a whole new species of alien peaked the curiosity that had been otherwise dampened by two years' worth of alien warfare. Myla's smile fell slightly, and her face smoothed in an expression that was both serious and sad.

"We're here to ask for help," she said grimly, looking up to meet Bumblebee's optics. "My planet is in turmoil, we're fighting a war we cannot possibly win. We came to ask for the help of Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Please, if I may be so bold, would you take us to him, so we may plead for his assistance?" Bumblebee and Sam exchanged a look. Sam shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt, right?" he said. Bumblebee tweeted, then looked back at the alien girl and her Autobot companion, and nodded.


End file.
